


RadioShow Selkie AU

by WholesomeHoli



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Selkie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeHoli/pseuds/WholesomeHoli
Summary: Alastor and Husk AU. Where Husk is a selkie and (Living!)Alastor is his respective "owner."This idea is from Slender_Knight132 (AKA @radioshowbiz or @ShadowTheFear on Tumblr)
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	RadioShow Selkie AU

He loved his feathers. It was the strange part of him. A flying cat- no one heard that one before. He loved his soft feathers; the odd car-deck patterns were precious to design. Even when his back was hairless and skin, those red wings stayed true. Yeah, skin. He was what most considered a selkie. A witch’s work is the crap they call his kind. Unnatural, unearthly,  _ wrong _ . 

Husk shuddered at the thought. There was nothing wrong with him. In fact, he saw that being a cat and human are helpful aspects. Not that anyone would know. There’d always be that one alleyway that he’d hide in to ‘shed his skin.’ No one would find him lurking there. He kept the spot for years. 

Then a man walked into the alley. Luckily, Husk was still in his cat form. Shit, the  _ wings _ . He placed the red feathers to hide as much as he could. Then he turned his attention to the man. He seemed to be in his 20s. His hair wasn’t a stocky mess like Husk’s. In fact, it seemed to be very soft… Husk didn’t like the way the brunet seemed to have an everlasting smile. 

Husk continued to stalk the man. Until the guy noticed his presence. The man turned to the cat. Husk didn’t like how the man’s hand stretched to pet Husk’s head. 

“A pleasure to meet you, kitten,” the man smiled. 

He scratched behind the cat’s ears. Husk let out a soft purr; he quickly stopped his reaction. He let out a low hiss and flared his feathery wings. Oh, no… The man quirked an eyebrow at the sight. Oh, hell no… The man proceeded to pick the cat up.

“Why, how…  _ unique _ .” 

Husk didn’t like the sound of that…

“Pleasure to meet you again; call me Alastor.”

Husk let a low growl.

“Quite a husky voice you have there, Husker…”

Oh, for fuck’s sake.

* * *

Now out of the streets, Husk had a lovely room all to himself. Really, this Alastor guy seemed pretty lonely, so lonely that he has a whole extra room. At least it was better than sleeping in a dumpster. 

Alastor had left a few hours ago to go to his studio or whatever. Meaning Husk had a few hours to himself. He stripped his coat off and was bare. His hair felt the same as his fur: coarse and haggard. His skin dark and tan from the sun kisses. He spread his wings wide.  _ Shit, I need some clothes. Maybe that freak has something in my size.  _ He moved from his linen room to the one across.  _ Why the hell is it decked in red?  _ It was true. Alastor’s room was a mass of the rosey color. He found a brown wardrobe; he searched for something in his size. 

“Excuse me, sir… I believe that I didn’t invite you in.” Alastor’s cheery voice was behind him.

Husk turned around to face the man; he jumped back and his wings flared in shock. Alastor’s cheeks were stained in blood and his hands gripped a shotgun.

He cocked the gun,“trust me, I’m perfectly fine with husking you after skinning that deer!”

“Holy shit! Alastor, chill!”

“How the  _ fuck _ do you know my name?!”

Already in deep enough; might as well say the truth.

“I… I’m your cat…” His wings fluffed around in a flustered manner. Was he really  _ his  _ cat?

Alastor’s eyes were crazed with confusion and anger and fear, “What a load of shit.” He aimed the gun to the selkie.

“I...I can prove it!” Husk freaked out. 

Alastor took notice of the wings fussing out alongside the specimen. Were those… spades and hearts? That stray had the same pattern.

“Find your proof, and maybe I’ll consider.”

Husk scurried off to find his coat. Damn, he’s never acted flustered… Probably because he had a fucking gun pointed to his back, but- hey- let’s focus on finding that coat, shall we? Husk shuffled to his room- well aware of the confused brunet behind him. It didn’t take long to find that black and white fur. He smiled in a nervous manner before slipping the coat back on- transforming him to his cat-like self.

“So you really are a… a… What are you, exactly?” Alastor placed the gun down.

Husk remembered he could only speak in ‘meows’ and ‘whines’ as his animal counterpart and stripped once more. 

“The term is selkie…” He frowned, “And never call me Husker again. It’s Husk.”

Alastor’s eyes glinted in a way that made Husk’s wings fold tightly behind his back.

“Well then, Husk, I believe we need to find you some clothes…”


End file.
